


Hello, Sexy!

by VioletBarnes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Basically OC but no tag available, Gen, Gender Neutral, Matchmaker TARDIS, called Kelda, could be a neutral name even with the -a ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: What if the Doctor got a new companion that would never leave, old age wouldn't stand in the way, and tougher than your average human? Now edited as of February 7, 2018.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar update! Kudos and Comments please! First time writing for this fandom. Just something I dreamed up when working on my own books for publishing hopefully. Sort of one shot. What do you think? Please tell me about any grammar or like mistakes. Should I add more story? If so, what? Beta Reader needed, kinda; would love for someone to read over this, and give some constructive criticism on it.

"Hello, I'm lost. Can you help?" You asked a blue box. Now most people would think you were mad talking to a box. And perhaps you were, but you knew the stories about whose box it was, and how sentient she was. So, perhaps not as mad as most would think. The door creaked open, and you walked inside. It was bigger on the inside, you had known that, but it still took your breath away to see it in person. You were, of course, in the TARDIS.

"Hello, can you help? Oh, good. What should I call you? Well, hello Sexy! How are you? Good. How is he? Better, good to hear, was sad to hear about Rose, she sounded lovely. Sad that so many must leave. You just locked the door didn't you? You can't just go around kidnapping people!" You said as the Doctor walked in, and froze upon spotting you. "Yes, it worked the first time, and will work later, that doesn't mean you should do it. Picking up strays again, are we?"

"Who are you? I didn't kidnap you." He said.

"No, she did." You told him pointing at the console.

"So, he's your...?" you asked her. "Your husband? Well, if you're keeping me that makes me the mistress. Don't call me that, or I'll do something drastic. Yes, more drastic than walking up to a blue box on the street and asking her to let me in."

"She says you can fix this." You said tossing your pocket watch at him. He caught it, and started to examine it. "It's a time machine as well, but not a spaceship. My mum built it, but my dad took it from her because she was building it to change a fixed point in time. Not wanting to end the world, he took it. Originally, he was going to destroy it, but instead kept it and gave it to me. I finished it, and have been using it, but it broke. I was going to ask my mum to help, but can't contact her without it. Next best thing to asking her, is you. You were mentioned in the library, and I heard more about you in my travels." you said.

"What library?" he asked.

"The library of Alexandria. Mummy let me save it, and pocket it to our world, but I had to put a realistic fake in its place. I read about you and of the world there. When my wanderlust got so bad on my 18th birthday, Mummy let me leave. She said I didn't have to settle down and give her grandchildren, that's why she had other children. But that I should find someone my age to wander with. Wait, how old is he?" That last question was for her.

"Oh, then if I'm calculating right, and you are right. Then he and I are the same age. Mummy's going to be so happy, I met someone my own age." You told her.

"By the way I am a technically a half-blooded elf, but am not entirely sure about my exact lineage having born from two other halflings with mummy's dragon blood. She could tell you, if you care. You can call me... wait, what is my name? It's been too long since I told someone." You told him.

"Do you know my name? What should I call him?" you asked her. "That's rather forward for me. Why don't I call him Doctor, like everyone else? Oh no, I'm not like the rest of the his companions, but still. I'm calling him Doctor. What's my name? Oh, well. I'll go by Kelda. With my power still confused, having a name from Old Norse meaning spring or fountain, sounds nice."

So far the Doctor had quiet, apparently you were enough of a whirlwind to render him speechless for the most part.

"Can I stay? She has basically kidnapped me to stay with you." You asked him.

"Yes." He said. Thus, began your adventure with the Doctor. You stayed through all his future companions, staying to comfort him through everything that happened from that point forward, and backward, and everything in between.


End file.
